Ochii care nu se vad
by RamiBridge
Summary: L'avenir est déstabilisé par l'arrivé de deux Tyrans qui se dirigent étrangement vers le Nord là où justement, plusieurs équipes du BSAA se rendent sans permission. Alors que les passages sanglant des tyrans fait rage, Jake va chercher la chose qu'il a toujours espérer connaître : sa famille. Rien ne lui prédisait de rencontrer Natalia et encore moins d'anciennes personnes...
1. Prologue

_Les hommes sentimentales..._  
N'aiment que les poupées cassées.

Juste après la fenêtre, se trouvait une grande porte où cachait un petit salon.  
Il servait de "secret room" pour des entrevues entre ministres et généraux loin de Washington et de ses gens indiscrets qui déclaraient tout aux journalistes. Contrairement à là-bas, ici, le marbre cache le séquoia éraflé des meubles et les tableaux de grands peintres couvre les murs tapissés.

Le ministre se tenait dans un coin, juste là sur le balcon, où le vent chantait sur sa peau flétrie de par les années passées. Kennedy admira la scène ; les rideaux fins s'envolaient vers l'avant, le soleil illuminait la fuite que l'ouverture des portes-fenêtres lui permettait et la fumée qui s'échappait des tasses remplient de thé.

_ On doit contrôler tout ça.

Sa phrase était réfléchie, et ça, depuis des années maintenant.  
Léon avança, mains dans les poches de son pantalon et chemise entre-ouverte, jusqu'à être proche du Ministre. Si on regardait la vue, et qu'il fallait lui donner des qualités ou des défauts, elle n'aurait que tous les propos du monde existant ; Le côté intérieur était encore sauvegardé, presque idyllique vu la beauté qu'elle offrait...Et de l'autre, à l'extérieur, se tenant des hommes et des femmes de plusieurs camps : ceux qui se battaient pour ou contre le bioterrorisme et ceux qui ne faisaient rien.

_ Pourquoi restez-vous silencieux monsieur Kennedy ?

 _Sa robe, tout comme ses cheveux tressés, divaguait d'un côté à un autre._

Kennedy avait pris l'habitude de penser à ce qui était le monde devrait faire, mais la réponse restait toujours là, vide, sans réponse...

_ Pensez-vous, reprit-il, qu'il est possible de faire ça sans créer de tuerie ?

 _Son parfum embaumait les alentours ainsi que les narines sensibles de ceux qui osaient la sentir._

_Nous n'avons plus de Président depuis maintenant 10 mois, il serait temps de redonner de l'espoir et un gouvernement propre à l'Amérique. Je pense qu'une nouvelle élection serait un moyen de changer les choses et c'est ce que les américains, ou du moins de ce qu'il en reste, pensent aussi.

 _Elle portait divinement bien son sourire devant le monde, ce monde qui lui avait fait si mal._

Soudain, alors que Léon allait répliquer, deux hélicoptères appartenant au BSAA firent apparition juste au-dessus de leurs têtes si petites. Ils venait du Sud et ne s'attardait pas à aller au Nord, survolant presque les nuages.

_ Vous n'avez pas peur ? demanda Léon

 _Dieu sait qu'elle ne sera jamais celle qu'elle était avant une rose fragile et apeurée_

Cette fois, il le regarda dans les yeux, essayant d'attraper son regard dans les siens, dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse sincère.

_ Et de quoi ?... Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, tout le monde a connu la peur et s'en est habitué. Plus rien ne peut exister de pire. Et un jour, on trouvera la source du mal Monsieur Kennedy.

 _Natalia était son nom._

▲ _Chaque fous à son réceptacle_ ▲


	2. Chapter 1

๑۩۞۩๑

UNCOVER GIRLS

_QUELLE sera notre destination pour les prochaines vacances Natalia ?

Poly me posa la question en me tendant une glace qu'elle venait de gouter à pleine langue. Je la pris et y goutai à mon tour sans prêter attention à ce qu'elle venait de faire. C'était une glace à la vanille servit à l'italienne ; mes papilles devinrent excitées par ce parfum crée chimiquement. Qu'Est-ce que je pouvais y faire ? J'aime ces glaces.

_Que penses-tu de ...Rester tout simplement chez nous ? Dis-je avec un ton désintéressé

Polly a toujours eu de beaux cheveux blonds qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, Kathy. Comparé à certain, elle ne les aime pas. Elle met constamment sur le tapis que ce sont ses yeux bleus qui lui font ce charme simple et sexy. Polly n'a pas tort sur ce point.  
Sa beauté s'accompagne d'un caractère joyeux et sincère. Or là, ses yeux dilatés et sa bouche entre ouverte me disaient déjà quelle allait être sa réponse.

_Tu le penses vraiment ? rit-elle en passant sa mèche rebelle derrière son oreille

Je baissais d'un coup mes yeux dans le but qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ma figure honteuse de cette aveu.  
Ses mains chauffées par le soleil détachèrent doucement ma tresse ainsi que le ruban qui le tenait.

_Pourquoi tu as honte ?

Je pouvais entendre le son de sa bouche s'ouvrir pour émettre un sourire qu'elle savait bien faire. Avec ses longs doigts, Po lly brossa mes cheveux bruns et se concentra à sa nouvelle tâche.  
Nous n'avons plus parlé à partir de ce moment.

Les pêcheurs du port McNe ne nous regardaient pas, ne mouftaient pas le fait que nous soyons sur des caisses vides leurs appartenant...Nous étions des invisibles à leurs yeux, ou peut-être étaient-ils trop intimidés par Polly ? ...

_Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte mais...je ne saurai pas me justifier. Dis-je lentement

Pas un regard, pas un soupir ni même une parole à cette phrase. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ?

_En fait, commença Polly avant de se taire

Le bruit de semelles écrasant du sable fit presque écho derrière nous ; C'était une femme d'origine asiatique portant un maillot de bain et un short couvert d'un de ces "kimonos" tendance d'aujourd'hui. Ses talons claquaient chaque pavé qui constituait le port de tout son long. Polly la regardait avec méfiance, c'était presque comme une biche alertée par ses congénères. Elle était en chasse, intrigué...Son instinct animal se réveillait.

_Excusez-moi, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? demanda alors cette fameuse femme

Je regardait Polly qui plissait des yeux à cet instant. Sa langue humecta ses lèvres, et sa parole divine sorti.

_Bien sur. Qu'Est-ce que vous voulez ?  
_Je cherche, -elle ouvrit une feuille- cette rue...Vous la connaissez ?

Polly la prit ; Je la regardais aussi mais quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Rien n'était inscrit dessus.

_Si vous voulez être discrète, faites-le sans que personnes ne l'entend. Des vies sont en jeu.

Puis elle partit, nous laissant toutes deux avec nos cœurs impuissants qui battaient sans s'arrêter. Nous avions eu des sueurs froides.  
Ou plutôt moi.  
Barry n'a pas eu le courage d'avouer à Kathy et Polly qu'est-ce que j'étais réellement. A savoir une fillette qui pouvait voir des zombies et qui a failli être le réceptacle d'Alex Wesker, la sœur d'Albert Wesker, celui qui a détruit une partie de ce monde avec Umbrella. Moira n'a pas pu rester bien longtemps avec nous ; Terra Save avait besoin d'elle ainsi que Claire à qui ils ont donné un poste plus "haut" placé dans l'organisation.

_Natalia, tu veux qu'on rentre ? me demandait Polly après s'être mise debout

Un bruit sourd et lointain m'interpellait. Ce fut un bruit identique comme quand on lance un long bâton dans les airs ; oui un bruit qui coupait l'air en deux, puis en quatre jusqu'à plus en finir. Il devint plus rapide, plus court et plus proche.  
Une ombre nous couvrait presque et d'autres suivirent.  
On savait ce que c'était à ce moment précis : des hélicoptères appartenant au BSAA. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici ?...Barry était-il...?

_Tu étais au courant ?! m'écriais-je vers Polly

Celle-ci me tirait le poignet contre ma volonté vers le bas de la plage là où personnes venaient à cause de fortes vagues qui pouvaient emporter des hommes.

_Non pas du tout ! Je...Je les ai juste entendu parler de quelque chose dont je ne comprenais rien ! Crois-moi !

Je me tu et lui laissa un temps pour expliquer en détail ce qu'elle avait entendu.

_Je...Papa parlait d'un problème émit dans leurs systèmes au BSAA branche Nord. Une fausse manipe a été commise à cause de ce problème. Plusieurs soldats seraient morts. Après...

Une sonnerie retentit, Polly décrocha son portable.

_P-Papa ? ...

๑۩۞۩๑

BOY AND BEAR - THREE HEADED WOMAN

_JILL ?

Je passais un dernier coup d'œil au dossier avant de regarder celui qui avait pris le choix de s'intégrer à la branche sud du BSAA : Parker.  
Je compris qu'il était temps de se préparer à la réunion de toutes les branches. Je pris de pleine mains mon haut pour le remettre en place sous le regard préoccupé de mon partenaire.

_Il est temps.  
_Je suis prête.

Il partit et me laissa seule devant ce grand écran ou plusieurs cases attendaient d'être connecté.  
Un par un, les écrans s'allumèrent montrant chaque représentant de chaque branche, sauf une. Peut-être s'allumera-t-elle dans un instant...

_Je vois que tout le monde fait une sale tête, brisa Josh -branche d'Afrique-  
_Il n'y a effectivement rien à fêter par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé monsieur Stone -branche d'Asie  
_Si nous pouvions passer à quelques chose de plus productif ? annonça Quint Cetchman - Branche d'Europe  
_Il a raison, avoua la branche d'Oceanie  
_... Si on en croit la source le problème vient de la branche du Nord, dis-je en attrapant les résultats tendus par Parker

Je regardais la personne s'occupant de cette branche mais personne à l'écran, pas même un problème de communication affiché.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? -B.O  
_Je l'ignore, avouais-je alerté.  
_Ne te fais pas de soucie Valentine, c'est surement un petit problème.  
_Qui s'occupe de la branche du Nord normalement ? demandais-je  
_C'est Chris Redfield et ça m'étonnerais que son absence soit normal. annonça Quint

Mon cœur fit boum à l'appellation de son nom et pire encore d'entendre que rien n'est normal. Avant même que je veuille appeler en privé la branche, les autres branches le firent.

_Impossible de les contacter, il semblerait que quelque chose empêche le signal de passer  
_...Est-ce qu'on peut contacter le DSO ?

Chris m'avait dit un jour que si j'avais un problème, il fallait contacter Léon S. Kennedy. Et c'est ce que j'allais faire.  
Le centre du DSO se trouve dans la zone que couvre la BSAA Nord. Son système de réseau n'est pas affilié au nôtre donc s'il était affecté lui aussi, le problème serait alors général.  
Tendit que j'attendais que quelque chose se produise dans mon oreillette, la réunion se transforma en problème ingérable ; une fuite à été créé à travers le mur de sécurité en Europe / Le groupe qui défendaient la cause bioterrorisme vient de manifester leurs opinions en faisant passer des civils hors sécurité en Asie / Tandis que l'Europe commença à appeler des troupes pour les envoyer en renfort, toutes les caméras s'éteignirent. Toutes les lignes de communication furent coupées, plus moyen de contrôler ce qui se passait.

_C'est plus que le système qui a été coupé Jill. Regarde ça.

Je me dirigeais vers Parker PC en main et code du système. Tout bougeait à une allure fulgurante. On comprit une chose ; quelqu'un essayait de détruire les bases sur lesquels le BSAA s'appuyait mais aussi toutes nous données !  
D'un hochement de tête, nous courions hors de la salle, parcourant les couloirs et escaliers jusqu'à arriver aux agents informatiques déjà alerté qui essayaient déjà d'arrêter le processus.

_C'est trop tard ! cria un des agents, tout est infectés ! Il faut détruire les centrales !  
_Non ce n'est pas possible ! m'écriais-je  
_Jill, commença Parker en me tirant du bras, si on ne fait rien, les coupables pourront se procurer toutes les informations que nous disposons.

J'hochai la tête et m'approcha vers les informaticiens.

_Qu'Est-ce qu'on doit faire ?  
_Détruire les centrales et le réseau !  
_Reçu cinq sur cinq !

A partir de ce moment, le temps nous était compté : Parker aller s'occuper des centrales et moi du réseau. Alors que nous commencions à courir, le sol trembla, l'alerte retentit ; qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?  
Un soldat de type SOA comme moi, arriva dans sa tenue de combat dans nos bureaux affolé et s'écria de toute voix :

_Ils arrivent !

"Ils" ? Parker me regardait avec un air certain celui qui disait d'aller au combat. Je fus de cet avis alors je le suivis vers les vestiaires comme d'autres.  
Les soldats types SOA portes des tenues adaptées à la situation alors que ceux comme Chris, les SOU , ont la tenue basique du BSAA.  
Armes en main et fermeture bien mise, j'approchai enfin de Parker déjà prêt et étrangement proche de la fenêtre...

_Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_Regarde...

Effectivement.  
"Ils" arrivaient. Eux, ou plutôt ses choses dotées de la taille d'un géant et la musculature décuplés d'un Némésis. Ils traînaient derrière eux des chaînes avec à son bout, une sorte de lame gorgée de sang. Ses armes ne comportaient pas même un œil à leur visage, juste ses lèvres fendues de couleur noire tellement le sang venait et séchait. Ses deux êtres avaient la peau bleuté voir grisâtre... mais d'où pouvaient-elles bien venir ?  
Une des deux criait un sont des plus insignifiants qui fissura même une de nos fenêtres.  
Plus inquiétant encore, c'était cette horde de zombies et autres petites armes qui s'attaquait sur les civils juste derrière les géants comment allions-nous réussir à sauver tout le monde ? ...

L'un des deux monstres s'arrêta, ramassa d'une main sa longue traîne de chaînes et l'observa.

_Qu'Est-ce que...commença Parker

Petit à petit, il fit tourner sa lance jusqu'à avoir toute la longueur dans les airs, au-dessus de sa tête et balança son arme vers nous.

_MERDE !

= Adieux amis, Adieux parents, Adieux doux foyer. = 


	3. Chapter 2

SUNSET LOVER

๑۩۞۩๑

 _A qui Dieu verra_ ,  
s'en ira.

BORDEL. Je stresse.

\- Ca pourrait être bénéfique si tu venais toi aussi Moira.

Je venais enfin de réussir à attraper ce putain paquet de clope. Avec l'index et le pouce, j'attrapai enfin mon anti-stress. La collant alors à mes lèvres, je pris de suite un briquet pour essayer de l'allumer.

\- Putain ! Dis-je à cause de mes mains tremblantes qui n'arrivaient pas à faire prendre le feu.  
\- Moira... Dit Claire les bras tombant  
\- Non Claire. Va te faire mettre si tu veux vraiment me forcer à y aller !

Je me contrôle même plus dans mes mots !...Je vais me faire butter par Claire Redfield, et je le sens gros comme une maison.

\- Je ne suis pas ton père e-  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- Laisse-moi parler tu veux ?

Je me tue un instant pour qu'elle puisse finir. Mais avant de commencer, Claire attrapa mon briquet et brula le bout de ma cigarette.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je te vois fumer dans mon bureau.

Depuis l'histoire de Alex Wesker et de la mort de Gina, Gabe, Pedro et Neil...Claire a été installé au rang de boss tout comme l'avait été Neil.  
Dieu sait qu'elle l'aimait.

\- Le BSAA pourrait t'aider Moira.  
\- Mais Claire putain je suis dans l'humanitaire ! Pas soldat ! J'ai pas besoin d'apprendre concrètement à utiliser une arme ! Raspoutine m'a déjà bien aidé pour ça.

Claire ouvrit sa bouche pour la refermer ensuite.

\- ...Je ...  
\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'apprendrais pas toi ?

Encore une hésitation. Bordel, Claire parle.

\- Hors de question. Le BSAA sait largement mieux que moi.  
\- Tu parles avec toutes les expériences que tu as vécu...

Je n'aurai pas du dire ça. Et encore moins mettre un sujet qui n'était pas au programme.  
Mais elle ne réplique pas...Suis-je vraiment aussi désagréable pour que tout le monde ne reproche rien ?

\- Honore-nous au moins de ta présence. C'est la moindre des choses.  
\- ...Alors tu as intérêt à rester tout le temps près de moi Claire ! Hors de question de me laisser seule !

Claire rit avec un ton doux et léger. Puis elle plonge son regard dans le mien avant de prendre ses clés de voiture et de m'annoncer :

\- Alors on y va !

"Quoi ?..." serait la première chose que j'aurai aimé dire vu la rapidité des choses. Mais Claire ne m'a pas laissé de temps pour le faire. C'est alors qu'elle commença à marcher vers la porte et descendre via le grand hall, les escaliers. Pendant que nous marchions je m'approcha de Claire pour être à sa hauteur mais aussi pour lui annoncer qu'y aller maintenant, c'est pas possible.

\- Claire on ne pourrait pas y aller demain ?

Nous laissons passer un employé avant de nous engager dans l'ascenseur qui au passage, était vide.

\- Qu'Est-ce qui te dérange ? dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton -2, soit, le parking.  
\- Il me faut des vêtements de rechange ! Et euh aus-

Avant même d'avoir pu finir ma phrase, Claire rigola et quand elle eut fini, elle me regarda et dit sincèrement :

\- On aura peut-être six heures de route à faire, mais on ne reste pas là-bas une semaine. Rassures-toi ce n'est que pour deux, trois, quatre heures le temps de. Au pire on ira chez Chris...  
\- Sérieux ? dis-je la tête basculant vers Claire qui ne semble perturbé  
\- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Un hôtel ne serait pas mieux ?  
\- Alors qu'un frère c'est moins chère ?

Claire rit de sa blague et, après que l'ascenseur soit arrivé, nous nous dirigeons alors vers la voiture. Je rentre d'un pas décidé à l'avant et j'enlève ma chemise, tout comme claire avec sa veste. Nous les balançons en même temps à l'arrière, puis on commence à partir.

\- J'en reviens pas que je vais aller à la BSAA. dis-je un peu anxieuse au fond de moi  
\- Tout va bien se passer, je suis là.  
\- Tu dis toujours ça Claire.

Elle fait un sourire en coin que je ne remarque pas.  
Redfield tourne le volant vers la droite, freine un peu pour laisser un collègue puis nous nous engageons vers la sortie.  
Malgré l'heure matinale, le soleil est là, accueillant comme depuis le début du printemps, et toujours aussi chaud.  
Trop chaud et trop lumineux. Claire profitera même du stop pour mettre ses lunettes de soleil.

\- On peut allumer la radio ?  
\- Nan, j'ai mieux. Regarde dans la boite à gants.

Je ne moufte pas et fais ce qu'elle me dit. J'ouvris la boite en question et vois un flingue - mun" comprise- , un paquet de clope - qui d'après mon intuition, me dit qu'il est pour moi- et enfin un CD. Je l'attrape, l'examine puis sans un mot le fourre dans le lecteur. Aussi, je n'ai pas hésité à prendre une autre clope. De toute façon, on est entré sur la quatre voies.  
La musique commence. Je reconnais que la plupart sont des musiques de j'adore ; Hermitude - Ukiyo, Laurel - Shells ou bien Holly two - uncovergirls. Des bombes !

\- Tu as vraiment bien pensé !  
\- On n'attrape pas des mouches avec du vinaigre.  
\- Pardon ?

La pute elle avait tout prémédité en fait.

\- Connasse.

La première partie de la discussion se finit là. Juste au moment ou Redfield ouvrit les fenêtres laissant le vent entrer pour aérer la voiture. Tout ce courant fit basculer dans tout les sens mon top aussi léger que dégarni.  
Claire passe un coup d'œil sur moi, et recommença l'inspection une deuxième fois.

\- Je rêve ou tu n'as pas mit de soutien-gorge ?!  
\- Depuis quand un téton t'as déjà mit dans un état pareil ?  
\- Depuis que je me dis qu'on va aller dans une base où il y a presque que des hommes mais aussi que ça pourrait donner une mauvaise image ! Surtout pour Terra Save mais aussi pour Barry...

Même avec ses lunettes, je peux voir des joues rosées, et une expression qui essaye de rester calme. Est-elle énervée ? Honteuse ? Je n'en sais trois fois rien.  
Son visage se redresse encore vers moi.

\- Je vois que les œufs qui me servent de seins ne te déplais pas...

Je rigole et recrache la fumée qui s'envole dans l'aire.  
Les musiques continuent de défiler. J'en profite pour regarder aussi le paysage encore urbain, se décore si familier.  
Et dire que dans d'autres endroits c'est différent, désert et rempli de ce qu'on cherche à éviter depuis des années ; le danger que représentent les armes bio-organiques.

Si ça n'avait pas existé...Est-ce que aujourd'hui aurait été pareil ? Aurais-je rencontré Claire ? Natalia ? Je n'aurai pas été dans l'humanitaire mais peut-être dans quelques chose de moins prestigieux - vu comment j'étais avant, ça ne m'étonne pas..-  
Je me rends compte à quel point tout peut changer en un instant.

Tandis que j'allais demander combien de temps il nous restait, je vis alors au loin des sortes de grands immeubles, des centres longs en larges entourés de gigantesques terrains protégés et clôturés.

\- Wow...

Claire enleva ses lunettes et les rangea.

\- Regarde là-bas.

Je suivis le mouvement de son doigt et observa la scène. De là où on était -c'est-à-dire le parking extérieur- la vue s'étendait sur tout le terrain d'entrainement, où de formation des jeunes recrues comme le dit Claire. Mais ce n'était pas pour regarder des hommes bien gaulés et transpirant qu'elle m'a fait voir ça mais plutôt pour voir Chris.

Il était de dos et devant lui se tenait 26 recrues dont deux femmes. Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, mon père était là lui aussi. Je suppose que c'était prévu...Un consultant à toujours une place quand il faut parler sérieusement.

Passant à la deuxième vitesse, Claire fit rouler la voiture jusqu'à l'entré réservé aux voitures nous amenant directement à un parking sécurisé.  
Quand on eu fini de se garer, claire descendit la première tendit que moi, je trainais à ouvrir la portière.

\- Tu sais quoi Claire ?

Elle fait mine de ne pas m'écouter.

\- Je vais me prendre une cigarette et je te rejoins.

Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. L'envie peut être ? Aussi.  
Ou tout simplement le fait de savoir que mon père sera là me rend nerveuse. Il ne m'a jamais vu "travailler" ni même parler professionnellement. C'est une nouvelle tout comme pour lui que pour moi.  
Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Claire me laissa seule avec ses clés.

\- Ne tarde pas trop non plus.  
\- Promis.

Et elle s'en alla définitivement, projeté par le vent dur et sauvage de l'extérieur. il n'y avait plus que moi, seule face à des peurs invisibles.  
Elles ne hantent toujours...

Une vibration à l'arrière de la Volvo m'interpela rien de bien vilain surement sauf que la vibration se répéta.  
D'un pas curieux je me lança à la poursuite de l'origine de l'étrange son. Et quand vint le moment, je découvris, caché dans la poche de la veste de Claire, son portable.  
Une hésitation m'envahit ; dois-je le prendre ? ou tout simplement le laisser ?  
Si je m'écoutais, je l'aurai tout simplement laissé mais si c'étais l'avis de mon paternel, ou bien celui de Claire, je devrai le prendre.

Je regarde autour de moi ; le parking de la BSAA est immense et est plongé dans la luminosité du soleil. Pas même l'ombre des bâtiments ne couvrent l'une des ses voitures. le vent chasse mes cheveux bruns et mon pied ne peut s'empêcher d'écraser un cailloux. Crack crack...

Détachant mon regard de tout et de rien, je tourna ma tête vers la droite, côté arrière de la voiture, pour y voir mon père faire un câlin chaleureux à Claire. Celle-ci lui sourit, et en fit un plus gros pour son frère.

Le téléphone m'interpelle encore. Je décide cette fois de le prendre et de regarder de plus près qui voulait l'appeler Terra Save. Et merde.  
Je décroche et réponds fébrilement :

\- Allo ?  
\- Moira ? Qu'Est-ce que...Tant pis, on a besoins de vous tout de suite là.

Au loin Claire me regarde. Elle sent qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas.

\- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux nous décrire la situation ?

Je ferme la portière et le coffre. Puis, pendant que je commençais à marcher vers la famille Redfields, un nom familier sonna dans mon oreille.

\- Tu peux répéter ?...  
\- Le secteur Sud a été attaqué, il y a des centaines de blessé et je ne te dis pas le nombre de morts et de disparut.  
\- Oui mais les chefs et consultants ?!  
\- Aucun signe de Parker Luciani, Ambre Ratter et Jill Valentine.

Je n'avais pas rêvé.

\- On arrive dès que possible.

๑۩۞۩๑

OVER SHELLS

Sa peau, bien qu'égratigné, reste magnifique. Je comprend ce qui l'attire... Finalement, il cachait vraiment son jeux quand on la voit pour de vrai.

Quand j'y repense, ses monstres étaient vraiment géants et puissant...

\- Tu t'en es prit une belle...Jill.

Elle est encore dans les vapes et elle saigne toujours. Il faut que je trouve quelques chose. Si j'arrachais un tissu provenant de mes habits, rester dans l'anonymat ne servirait à rien.  
Putain.

\- T'inquiète pas , je vais t'aider. Pour lui. Pour...Ne fait pas attention à ce que je dis.

Aller trouve quelques vite...  
Rien je ne suis qu'en pleins milieu d'un hall d'immeuble abandonné après la panique. Accéder aux étages supérieur ne servirait à rien tout est bloqué par les écroulement du aux Tyran-Némésis...Rien que de dire leurs noms me rends dingue...Allez, je ne vais rester là-dessus. Trouvons de quoi te soigner jiji !

A peine regardais-je la route brisé en deux que je la vis. Oui elle, cette herbe verte quoi pousse un peu partout en Amérique. Elle est connu pour les soins qu'elle peut apporter en médecine traditionnelle.  
Parfait !

Je sortis donc du hall pour la cueillir et , je remarqua une chemise à carreaux rouge par terre. Elle fera office de maintient. Je ne pouvais pas être plus chanceux que ça !

Retournant maintenant près de Jill, je m'activais à lui faire le plus soins possible. Mais ses petits n'avaient pas envie d'attendre... La blonde grogna doucement essayant de me regarder. Je lui mis de suite ma main gauche sur son v pâle visage ensanglanté.

\- Ne te lève pas, lui dis-je avec une voix aussi douce que possible, si tu veux rester en vie ne bouge plus.

Elle m'a écouté, heureusement. Je n'aurai pas su quoi faire sinon.  
Le temps passa, les secours arrivèrent, le BSAA, Terra Save aussi sans compter les journalistes...Je pouvais entendre leurs pas au loin, que se soit sur terre ou sur la roche. Ils étaient tous là, partout.

\- Même si tu n'es pas bien Jill, fais-moi confiant comme lui l'aurais fait pour moi...

Jill n'avait pas l'air apte à m'écouter...Tant pis.  
Avec mes deux mains, je pris son corps fragile et la colla contre mon torse, juste près de la porte de la conciergerie. Je sentis ma transpirations me coller au front descendant jusqu'au cou. Et si ils nous voyaient ?  
Ils ne nous verrons pas. C'est hors de question.

\- Je dois te sauver au moins de ça Jill.

Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ont fait sur ton métabolisme en te désintoxiquant après 2009...Mais moi je sais. J'en ai enduré des choses...Mais toi tu ne mérites pas ça. Tu dois finir le travail qu'on m'a confié il y a longtemps.

Une lampe, ou du moins, sa lumière passa au travers les vitres des portes principales du hall. Heureusement pour nous, ils n'on pas eu de doute sur le faite qu'il n'y avait personne.  
Soulagement. Mais aussitôt, je me rappelais que j'avais quelques chose à faire. Je me leva donc, laissant Jill Valentine, consultante dans le BSAA du Nord, livré à elle même dans sa vie qui pouvait continuer à avancer.

Je sortis mon couteau, et ouvrit la bouche secrète en cas de problème de l'immeuble. L'ouverture fut un succès et je me dépêcha à y aller, quand tout à coup...

\- Ton nom...

Je restais muet, jusqu'à ce que ma conscience me dise qu'elle devait avoir au moins ça.

\- Piers...Madame.

Et je partis.  
La sorite donnait sur les voies de métro de la ville. Facile de partir maintenant.. Mais encore une fois, ma conscience voulait que je reste encore un peu ou du moins caché dans un immeuble voisin.  
Ecouter est trop bon.

Un temps passa avant qu'il ne soit l'heure.

8h26, téléphone en main, je pris le temps de taper un numéro. Quelqu'un décrocha.

\- Je rentrerais tard. Ma mission n'est pas terminé.

Elle ne fait que commencer.


End file.
